Talk:Coach Sauers
Do help me understand. I can see why you count just dismiss him as a jerk, but the whole thing with him driving his car towards the kids count as villainous. He is endangering lives to train them '(MatthewLM0102 (talk) 19:36, April 16, 2016 (UTC)) ' :Argument can be made that since he did not hit them, he did not *intend* to hit them, so there was no true malicious or evil/wicked intent. Jerkassery galore, but not villainy. That's what this talk page discussion should determine. --Love Robin (talk) 20:27, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Based on the page it seems he puts the kids in more danger than an actual coach would by driving a car towards them and maybe some of the other training methods but the others seem vague on the page. I'd like to hear from you and others who have seen the episode more recently as I've seen it once when a year or two back but not since then. I'm almost tempted to say he barely counts but won't make a decision just yet. Jester of chaos (talk) 12:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Mayhbe the KOTH villain thing isn't working out too well and I course expect the category to be deleted soon. I tried, but if you're going into true villains, then I'll have some suggestions of pages that cold be looked at. That said, I happen to look at the episode and he definitely borders on villainry just to shape up the football team. He does tend to lean on the jerk factor, but he does hurt children and put them in danger due to his tactics. When some kids were running away to join the soccer team, he stopped one by throwing a football at him and knocking him out cold. Another example is asking Jospeh to ram his head into the wall to test a broken helmet out. Joseph refuses and Sauers does it himself and hurts him bad. Now imagine if Joseph did it, he'd be like "salt tablet". And of course driving his car to make them run. You can see the obvious dangers here. Clearly he's psychotic for doing that. And what if he did ran them over, hurt one or even kill just to train his team? Salt tablet surely won't help here, right? He didn't care about the safety of his players, which left Hank appaled and he course knocked him out with a drink cooler. He does have a lot of jerk tendencies, but lack of regard for safety of children for training should definitely count as villainy. '(MatthewLM0102 (talk) 16:08, April 19, 2016 (UTC)) ' ::::It *is* clear this man is a jerkass, and is dangerous. But is he evil, wicked, and malicious? Does he *really* want to hurt these children, or is he of the military/boot camp /tough love mentality? Borderline at best. We also have to be careful about "what if"'ing scenarios. It is one thing to do an analysis of framing, lighting/shading, and compositions, another to just say "what if", because that leads into fan-interpretations. ::::Even if this character survives this challenge and stays, understand that not every antagonist is a villain, and "slice of life" shows, even adult-oriented ones like KoTH, have very few true villains. --Love Robin (talk) 21:28, April 19, 2016 (UTC)